


Three Point One Four

by FrizzleFry



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Belly Kink, By showing him how good it can make him feel, Chubby Kink, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Extremely Underage, First Time, Helping a boy to learn loving his body, Insecurity, Kissing, Nipple Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, TJ is insecure about his chest, TJ is very shy and flustered, bc he's a chubby boy, but not from pain or sadness, only a tiny bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: Just some really self indulgent stuff about my current favourite boy being adorable. The tags speak louder than a summary ever could.
Relationships: T. J. Detweiler/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Three Point One Four

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I am really being sucked into TJ obsession right now. This is the first time I've ever done 2nd POV, and it feels really good, but also alien to write this way. Hope you enjoy it.

He's nervous, that much is clear. His freckled cheeks are painted with a red blush. His eyes are darting back and forth between you and the ground. He can't quite sit still, shifting around constantly. His hands are fidgeting with your bedsheets.  
You put your hand against his cheek and he begins to smile and relax a little bit. He's now looking only at you and with love and admiration in his eyes. You smile back at him. His cheek is warm, almost a bit feverish, and his skin is feels soft and smooth like satin.  
“Do you really wanna do this?” you ask.  
He is hesitant.  
“It's ok if you don't.”  
“N... no,” he stammers. “It's ok, I'm just nervous is all.”  
You lean in to kiss him and he puts his arms around your neck. In response you let one of your arms wander around him and rub his back. Your lips touch his and for a split second you feel like you are closer to him than you have ever been. It's a soft and gentle kiss and he's clinging onto you like his life depends on it. When you pull away he looks at you with his big puppy dog eyes. Then he pulls you down into a hug. He squeezes you and you feel his torso pressed against you. It's so soft and squishy. It's like hugging a teddy. A teddy who is warm and who's so excited and nervous that you could swear you can feel his heart beating while he hugs you. You squeeze back, careful not to squeeze too hard and you feel him melting into you. Then suddenly he loosens his grip, so you do the same. He pulls away and looks to the ground.  
“Sorry, it just felt like I wanted to hug you after a kiss.”  
You put your hand under his chin so he faces you and smile at him.  
“Don't worry.”  
He smiles back, softly.  
“Are... are you gonna...?” he asks.  
“Do you want me to?”  
He nods.  
So you proceed and kneel down in front of him. You put your hands at the rim of his shirt and let them wander underneath. His entire face turns red as you softly caress his belly and his breathing becomes quicker. He's just soft. If there is one word that can describe all of him, every facet, every nook and cranny of his body, it's that: soft. You're making sure to be extra gentle, not push too much, let your hand glide over his skin, but even so you can feel it give way beneath your fingers and invite you to sink deep into it. Your right hand rests on his belly button while the left wanders over to his hips and waist. He's getting goosebumps all over while you draw slow circles with the tips of your fingers. Then you move around to his back. Not nearly as squishy as the front, but the skin is just as smooth and velvety. You can feel the small of his back and you let your hand trail up and down on it. When you go down far enough you can feel the start of his butt crack peek out of his jeans.  
You move your right hand up to his chest and you softly cup one of his boobs. He starts pulling away and he looks to the wall. He seems embarrassed.

“What's wrong?” you ask as you go back down.  
“I... sorry, I...” He can't quite seem to say it, so you decide to break the ice.  
“You're insecure about your chest?”  
He nods.  
You remove your arms and pull him into a hug.  
“There is nothing wrong with the way your body is. I love you, all of you, I hope you know that.”  
He doesn't say anything.  
“You're a beautiful boy, TJ. And I love being with you and making you feel good.”  
He's still silent but the way he tightens the embrace is more than enough of an answer.  
“We can still stop at any time if you want.”  
“No, I wanna go on. I'm sorry.”  
“Don't apologize,” you assure him.  
“Ok.” He pulls away.  
Again you move your hands below the rim of his shirt, but this time you grab it and start removing it. He pulls up his arms to let you pull it off and looks at you, unsure. You smile at him.  
“You look beautiful, baby.”  
And it's true. His body demands awe. His belly, his chest, his collarbone, his shoulders, all spangled with freckles. Looks can't convey how soft and squishy he is, but they come close. The rolls of baby fat on his belly, hanging over the rim of his pants, his chest on top of it, his love handles. It makes you wanna bite into him. His chest is rising and falling with every breath.  
You wrap both your arms around him and lean down to kiss his belly button. He lets out a giggle and so you decide to plant a whole lot of soft kisses all over his belly and earn a whole lot of giggles. You tighten the hug around his torso and press your face into his belly. It's just too inviting not too. He goes silent, but not necessarily in a bad way. It seems more like he was just taken off guard by it.  
It's like heaven to be engulfed in him like this. But you realize he's probably not getting very much out of having your face trying to assimilate into him, so you pull back just a little bit and move upwards. Again, you pepper his skin with kisses as you work your way up to his chest, where you immediately take one of his nipples between your lips and elicit a high pitched moan.  
“Feels good, doesn't it?” you ask and he nods.  
“Nothing to be ashamed of, just something that can feel really nice for you.”  
You start nibbling on his nipple, careful not to bite down too hard and hurt him and he keeps moaning in this angelic, high pitched voice. You remove your left hand from the hug around him and cup his boob while you keep nibbling on the other one. It feels so good in your hand. His whole body is beautiful and you want him to learn to appreciate all of it and love himself for it.  
You pull away and look at him.  
“You're beautiful,” you say and he looks away but smiles.

“Do you want to go on?” you ask. He nods.  
“Yes.” He looks at you with his puppy eyes and your heart skips a beat.  
You open his pants and are met with an erection straining against his boxers and a wet spot at the tip. You'd think it was impossible but he grows even more flustered than he was already when you pull down the last layer of clothing and reveal his privates.  
His dick is just as smooth as the rest of him, if not more so. It's twitching and with every twitch you can see his foreskin retract a little bit and then return to surrounding the tip which peeks out of it in the middle, reddish, almost purple and glistening with pre come. His balls are still small and the skin even looks a bit shiny. The whole package is begging for you to take it into your mouth.  
You touch the edge of his foreskin with your thumb and pointer finger, careful to not put too much pressure on it or pull too hard, and already he can't contain his bliss. He lets out a loud moan as he thrusts into your hand and, with some more twitching, a fresh drop of pre drips out and runs down your thumb.  
You know he never outright masturbated, but this strong of a reaction makes you think he may have never even as much as touched himself while exploring his body.  
You pull back the foreskin and notice that it retracts far, but not all the way, as is to be expected of a nine year old. It lies warm in between your fingers and you could swear all of his body heat is concentrated into his privates right now.  
You start moving your fingers up and down slowly and carefully and he comes apart. His breathing turns quicker and shallower, interrupted only by a string of moans and unintelligible noises. His fingers are digging deeper and deeper into the sheets, trying to get a hold of anything and he keeps bucking into your hand. After a few seconds he lets out a loud whine and his entire lower body begins to twitch. You feel his tip dripping even more pre than before.  
After a few seconds he falls over backwards onto the bed and tries to regain his breath.  
You lie down next to him and put an arm around his chest. You can feel his heart beating against your palm quickly and strongly. He has tears in his eyes.  
“What was that?” he asks after lying there silently, trying to regain his breath and probably his ability to think as well.  
“It's called an orgasm,” you tell him. “Feels good, doesn't it?”  
He doesn't respond. What could he even say to that?

“Do you wanna go on?” you ask.  
“Th... there's more?” He looks at you bewildered and you nod at him.  
“Are you gonna touch my penis again?”  
“If you want me to. But there is more ways to feel really good.”  
He's silent for a moment, still recovering from his first orgasm and basking in the afterglow. Then he speaks again.  
“What should I...?”  
“You'll need to lose the pants.”  
“O...ok.” He nods, then gets up and pulls them down. “Boxers too?”  
“Yes.” Just like the rest of his body his thighs and his butt are full of freckles and both are looking deliciously chubby. He's back to flaccid by now, but you can tell he's already close to getting hard again from excitement.  
“What do I...?”  
“Get on all fours with your butt towards the edge of the bed.”  
He's a bit hesitant, clearly a little bit flustered by presenting his butt that way.  
“Are you... gonna touch my butt?” he asks.  
“Yes.”  
“Isn't that gross?”  
“Why would it be?”  
“It's... you know... my butt.” If he wasn't red like a tomato already, he's definitely by now.  
“You took a bath earlier, didn't you?” you ask.  
“Yeah, but...”  
“Then it's just as nice and sweet as the rest of you.”  
He doesn't respond.  
“Do you want me to not touch it?”  
“No, it's just... weird to think about.”  
You stroke his back, trying to calm him down a little bit.  
“Relax, ok? I promise it'll feel amazing.”  
“Ok...”

You put your hands on his butt cheeks and they feel amazingly squishy. He lets out a small gasp and shivers. Then you pull them apart and reveal his hole. It looks so tiny and cute. For a moment you can't stop thinking about how it would look stretched apart by a big dick but then you focus again. You lean down to kiss it and you can tell he didn't expect you to because the moan he let out was halfway towards being a shocked gasp. It feels hot against your lips, almost feverishly hot. You let your tongue dart out and lick over it in quick little bursts and he emits a string of load, gaspy moans. He tastes amazing. Almost sweet. The way you would expect a little teddy bear to taste. He's still tense though and clenching and that won't do.  
“Try to relax, ok?” you say.  
“How?” he asks back.  
“Try to push out like you're pooping.”  
“What? That's so weird.”  
“It's not weird, it'll feel good. Even better than just now.”  
He doesn't answer, probably too taken off guard and ashamed to say anything, but he follows your advice and you can see his hole unclench. You immediately dig in and push your face as deep in between his butt cheeks as you can. You softly push against his hole with your tongue and you can feel him melting away. He moans out high pitched gibberish and pushes against you, urging you deeper. You're tempted to just push your tongue inside him, but you proceed carefully. Even if it's just a tongue, he is still nine and doing any kind of anal penetration is already really pushing it.  
Slowly you push deeper and deeper inside as you feel his hole relax more and more.  
This goes on for a long time and he just disappears more and more. He'd probably be coming again, but after having already had an orgasm so soon before, it will probably take more than pure anal stimulation to make him come again. Still, you go on a little bit longer. There is no hurry and he's clearly enjoying himself.  
When you do remove yourself from him you see that he's back to being rock hard and has been dripping onto the sheets. He whines when he feels you being gone and his hole clenches and unclenches, seemingly as an invitation.  
“That was good, wasn't it?” you ask.  
“Yeah...” he answers.

“Ok... now I need you to lie down on your back again.”  
He follow suit. His dick is pointing straight up to the ceiling like a sun dial.  
“Ok, now pull one of your legs upwards towards your chest.”  
Again, he does as told and his little hole is exposed again. You move one hand over to it, after thoroughly wetting your finger with spit and slowly circle around it with the tip before sinking in, slowly and carefully not to hurt him. His insides feel incredible. The walls of his rectum are just as soft and squishy as you'd expect them to be. If not even more. You feel around for his prostate and after a little bit of searching you find the small, decidedly not soft and squishy, nub inside of him. You push against it and he moans out.  
You keep circling around it with the tip of your finger and lean down to pay attention to his privates again. They came a little bit short the last time because of how early he came, so now you wanna give them their deserved attention.  
You take the tip of his dick into your mouth and push your tongue underneath his foreskin. He immediately melts again and the gibberish noises return. He squirms beneath you, arcing his back, thrusting into your mouth, clenching down on your finger, grabbing the sheets only to let them go and use his arm to cover his face. He might be a little bit overstimulated, but not in a bad way it seems. His breathing, if there is even time to breathe in between his constant barrage of moans and squeals is getting faster and faster. He tastes like heaven. The sweet, salty pre come taste is filling your mouth and he's leaking enough of it for you to almost have a constant dripping flow of it to lap up. You lower yourself deeper onto him, pulling down his foreskin as far as it goes in the process and let his whole dick rub against your tongue before taking his balls into your mouth as well. His thrusting becomes erratic. He's getting close again.  
You decide to take a small risk and push another finger up his butt. His moans briefly turn to grunts, but the twitching becomes more intense as well, so it seems to be welcome. Shortly after you can feel his prostate growing harder and more defined. He yells out and bucks into your mouth while he clenches down around your fingers with enough force to almost hurt them. After a few seconds he calms down again, well, as much as you can call it that. You can feel his heartbeat, both in your mouth and around your fingers. His breathing is heavy and slow. You pull away and slowly remove your fingers from him. Then you lie down next to him and take him into your arms.

He doesn't say anything, he might not have any words to express what he's feeling. But he starts sobbing and clinging onto you. He feels like a huge, warm teddy on top of you. A teddy who's heartbeat you can feel almost all throughout his body and who is sobbing and crying with his face pressed into your chest. You stroke his hair with one hand and his back with the other while you wait for him to come down from the peak of emotion.  
After a while he speaks.  
“Why am I crying? I liked it.”  
You take a moment to think about how to answer.  
“Sometimes we feel a lot of things and it overwhelms us. And the we cry. It's not always bad things.”  
He was silent again after that.  
“How do you feel?” you ask. But you don't get an answer. He's already drifted away into sleep. And you don't dare wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, will ya?


End file.
